Late
by thugafactionv1
Summary: New Chapter. Trish finds herself pregnant and the father is not who You think it is. How will everyone react to the news especially the man who find's out he isn't the father. Trish/Jericho/Cena and others.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own anything

Summary- Trish stratus is late , not to a show but she thinks she's pregnant , follow her and her close friends and her boyfriend Chris through her hard and god times- crappy summary but please read.

Authors note- ok I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry but I just went blank and stupid ff.net took changes off the site and I couldn't post for awhile but this and mystery love I think are going to be my main focus for now and if you think different well then tell me in review or email, but this story just came to me so please read and review and tell me what you think. Also I changed my name from jeffntrish4ever to thugafactionv1 which is something I created yes I did use my imagination I put my favorite starts Trish and cena and made thugafaction ,but i put a little mattitude in my name for ff.net 

Late chapter 1

She was late. She sat there on the cold black and white tile of the hotel room holding the future of her life. She never thought she would be doing this. She was always careful, but still she was late. She sighed and tilted her head back against the hideous wallpaper that looked like it deserved to be in a funeral home. She bit her lip in fear. Fear of how this is going to effect her job, lifestyle, and her relationship. Her relationship, they never talked about having kinds, hell not even getting married. She truly loves him, but maybe he didn't love her. A tear fell from her eye and she quickly wiped it away with her thuganomics long sleeve. She ran her hand through her blonde hair as she saw that she only had one minute before her future ran right by her. She heard a knock at the door, which brought shivers down her spin, but she didn't bother to answer. The timer buzzed and she put her head down with her eyes closed to scared to look. The person at the door knocked again and made her open her eyes. She looked down and saw a blue line. She broke down into tears. Now that she knew she didn't know if she wanted it o be like this. It could or couldn't bring their relationship together more. She didn't hear her door open, but she hears the knock on the open bathroom door. She looked up to meet his wondering eyes. He looked around her seeing the empty box and the object that was in it. He sighed and walked closer to her. She pushed him away " Go you can't see me like this" She cried. He leans down and his hand reaches out to cup her chin to raise her head. She looked up " Sweetie he will understand". She bites her lip and says " It's not his".

" Tell me your not serious". She shakes her head yes. " But, who, I mean you have been with him for a while now, was it a one night stand" He asks holding back his anger of thinking how this is going to affect his best friend. She stands up and looks him in the eye. " Just a fuck. Was all it was, I swear jay please don't tell him". He embraced her with a hug and as she placed her chin on his shoulder he rubbed her back and told her "I wont, that up to you to tell him when your ready". " Thank you" she whispers. Amy saw one of her best friends hotel door open and thought it was a little awkward. She walked in just to make sure everything was ok. She snooped around then she saw her and jay in the bathroom and also saw the box. " Oh my God" Amy says bringing her hand to cover her mouth in disbelief. Her and jays head both turn to see a shocked and confused Amy. " It's not what it looks like" Jay says trying to explain. " What's not what it looks like" they all hear a familiar voice say. Her face turned pale. She wasn't ready to face him, but it was to late he already walked in and saw everything. He looks to Amy to Jay and then finally his blue and gray eyes meet my brown eyes. He's lost for words, but is able to spit out that one question " are your pregnant". She shacks her head eyes as Chris walks over to her and puts his hand on her stomach. " Chris " she sniffles. " Shh baby it's ok I'm not mad, how could I be I mean the most beautiful and most talented women in the world is having my baby". She shivers at the words ' my baby'. " Come on lets celebrate" Chris says taking her hand telling Amy and Jay to follow. When they get to the hotel restaurant it was quiet as they sat in their booth. " Wonder what their problem is" Jay says. Gail Kim walks over to the table and gets dirt looks all around. " So I hear you are feeding for two Stratus". 

Her head went down. Her long blonde hair hides her watering eyes and her scared face. Amy was held back by Jay as Trish bite her lip and finally looked up. She knew she would have to dace people sooner or later, " Gail just please leave" Trish asks kindly not wanting to start anything. Gail for a second felt bad as she saw the look of fear in Trish's eyes. She wasn't close to Trish, but Gail could tell Trish was scared. " Look I'm sorry, I had no right to come off like that, bye" Gail said getting looks of confusion from everyone. Trish whispered 'bye'. " What's up with that" Jay says placing his menu down. " Baby you all right" Chris whispered in Trish's ear. She shivers feeling his breath touch her skin. Before she could answer Chris was kicked in the shin. " OWE" he said looking across the table to see if Amy or Jay kicked him. Amy smiled and nudged her head tore Jay. Chris looked at Jay who was telling him to leave with him, Chris didn't know why, but he felt it was right they both walked off. Amy pushed down to the end of the table on her side of the booth. She pushed her fairy red hair out of her face and but her lip not knowing what to say to her blonde Canadian friend. Amy grabbed Trish's hand with hers. " Trish, sweetie please look at me" am asked with a worried tone. Trish looked up with watery eyes. She was trying to hold them in. Amy quickly went over and sat next to Trish and said " It's ok sweetie, come here, just let it out" giving Trish a shoulder to cry on. 

From the other end of the cafe her tears could be heard, but one person in particular didn't just ignore the sound. He looked up from his frosted mini wheats and peeked over his girlfriend's head to see who was crying. He looked back to his girlfriend " Stacy what's with Trish, I mean I barley get to see guys and I don't know what 's going on: John Cena asks. Stacy (kiebler) raises her eyebrows with confused with what John had said. She turns around and see Trish crying on Amy's shoulder, she looks back at John with worry in her eyes. " Go babe, tell her I'm here too" Stacy smiles and kisses John on the cheek before she rush's over to Trish and Amy. John sighs as he leans back into his chair. " Trish are your ok" both Trish and Amy hear a voice as they look up and before Trish put her head down Stacy tells Trish that Johns here for her if she needs him. " I think I'm gonna be sick" Trish says placing a hand over her mouth running toward the bathroom. Amy quickly follows as Stacy wonders back to John. John had the most confused look on his face; Stacy couldn't help but laugh a little. " Stacy not to be rude or seem to be sneaky, but uh is Trish you know pregnant, I mean she walked in here with a look of all hormones added together, then she's crying and not she looks like she's going to be sick, you don't have to tell me babe, but it's just everything ads up". Stacy sits in shock she never thought about adding it all up. " John for once I have no idea, but lets just hope she's ok".

- ok well that chapter one if you like it ill put chapter 2 up later, but please review and tell me what you think, haters are welcome to tell me what they think as well. So do your thing and I'll shut up and go. 

-crystal- \mm/


	2. chapter 2

disclaimer- don't own anything but the story , wish I owned more but I don't

****

late chapter 2

LATER AT THE HOTEL - TRISH P.O.V

There was a knock at the door I groan as I sit up and slip on my pink fluffy slipper and walk to the door. I open to see John Cena's back. I laugh to myself as I see his throwback has Stacy's name on it. He's on the phone unaware that I opened the door. " Sweetie, I know, I know I'm her to make sure she's aight and if she needs anything, yeah I'm worried about her too, she's like a sis I never had and I know she's been there for you and for me too, I was going to ask her, but I don't think she's up to clubbing and besides I brought g\her a few things she might like" John says and then there was a long pause. He laughs " Sweetie don't worry, I got some stuff for later tonight so we can spend some time before that photo shoot you girls got, well I'm going to try and knock again so I'll see you later sweetie". He turns around and his eyes bug out as he sees me standing in the doorway with the biggest smile on my face. He scratches his head underneath his trucker hat " hi" he says. " Hi, come on inn" I greet him at the door as he walks into the room swiftly .He places a bag down on the coffee table and takes something out and turns around with a single rare black lily flower, my favorite. " John you" he puts his finger to my lips I walk over to the bed and sit Indian style. Next thing I see is one of my favorite movies "The Breakfast Club" and in his other hand " Will and Grace -first season". That's not all he says pulling out a box of chocolate with something wrapped on top of it. I look at him and he just smiles " open it". I laugh a little as I see that he bought me "the little mermaid" as a little joke to cheer me up. " Thank you John " I say standing up to give him a hug, but I sit back down, as I feel a little lightheaded. ' I also brought some dinner for you and desert" he pulls out a pint of Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream and a McDonald's bag. " A number two medium with a coke" he smiles. 

He lies down on the bed next to me and looks up " Trish you know I'm here right, I know I'm not always around, but just call or tell Stacy and I call you, but Trish if something up that's real bad and your don't want to discuss it, that's fine just tell me and I'll back off so you wont tell me to f*ck off". I look down at him and take his hat off moving my manicured hands through his hair " Thank you John". There was a long period were we just sat there. I couldn't stand it " John you know, don't you" I ask sitting up slowly. " Know what" he asks. " That I'm pregnant" I say as tears start to form. He sits up and holds my hands " Sweetie, I assumed you were, but don't ashamed you should be happy, I know there's a downfall to it all, but its not that big of a drop" I nod my head. He looks over at the alarms clock " Shit, I have to run I was suppose to meet Stacy at ten and its almost 10:30, bye Trish, call me if you need anything" He says kissing my forehead and then putting his hand on my stomach and said " Word life". " God I hope those aren't his first words" I laugh as he just shakes his head shutting the door. I was going to watch "The Breakfast Club", but I decided to be five again and watch " the little Mermaid". I grabbed the box of chocolates and laid down on the bed, I dosed off a couple minutes later.

Chris P.O.V 

I knock again, and at this point I'm really nervous. " She should be here" I mutter to myself. " Having a good conversation Chris" I hear Dawn Marie(I don't know her real name-so if you do please tell me so I can use it). " No I'm going crazy; Trish isn't answering the phone. Her cell, the door I ...". "Chris cam down, I think Trish can handle herself" Dawn says putting her hand on my shoulder. I take a deep breath " Yeah, but she's um well pregnant and". " What" Dawn says shocked by the statement. " Chris I'm, sorry I had no idea I was on my way to talk to her". I nod my head glancing at my watch to see what time it was 11:30. " Who would now where she is" I ask dawn and myself. Dawn grows a smirk " I know just the person: she says taking out her cell and dialing a number. " Hey John" she says and I just slap my head like a dumb ass. " Do you know where Trish is" Dawn asks getting a little worried herself " John it's ok don't freak out, just spend time with Stac, she misses you, bye". 

" He doesn't know" she says shrugging her shoulders. " I would offer you the key to get in, but I don't know" I look up to see Amy smiling. " Amy gives me the key, I'll give you a twenty" she smiles and takes my twenty giving me the key. " I would have just given it to you " she laughs. I walk in about to scream Trish's name, but I keep my mouth shut seeing her asleep. Her blonde hair spread across the white pillow, her hand next to a box of chocolates with the TV way to load playing "The Little Mermaid". I turn around to see Amy and Dawn in a conversation. " Girls, thank you, I'll tell her you were here" I whisper. " Chris call me later ok, I just want to make sure she's ok: Amy says biting her lip. I nod my head in agreement. " I'll be there too, but I'll be sleeping: dawn jokes. " Goodnight" I say softly closing the door. I turn the TV off and pick up all the chocolate rappers and put the half-eaten ones in the trash where I see a McDonalds bag, I laugh a little. I Take my shirt off and m socks and shoes and leave m sweats on. I walk over to her and cover her in the blanket, I kiss delicately kiss her on her forehead as I put my hand on her stomach " I love you" I whisper into her ear. She moved a little bit, but didn't wake. I lay down next to her and I felt her back moving each time she breathed, on my chest. I wrap my arms around her and close my eyes and drift off.

NEXT MORNING -Chris P.O.V

I woke up to a disgusting noise, I couldn't put my finger on it yet. Then I jump out of bed and run to the bathroom to see Trish hovering over the toilet, I kneel down next to her and rub her back. She looks up and says " Morning sickness, no bug deal" then turns her head back to the toilet.

Hotel Cafe- John P.O.V

" Good morning ladies: say as I smile looking at Dawn, Amy and Stacy. They all smile back and go back top their conversation. I lean back and just take everything in, noticing every little detail on the room and the people in it. " Something's missing" I mutter to myself, "but what". I then spot Trish making her way through to the table. " Man one day is all I ask, I love stratusfaction, but I never have enough cash for it" I joke trying to cheer Trish up. Then I get kicked from under the table and I look at Amy as she gives me the ' don't start shit' look. " It's not that you don't have the cash, its that you don't have the balls" I head Shannon(Moore) say. " Wow don't get your panties all in a bunch why don't you sit down with us and munch" I joke putting a little rhyming in there. " Is it ok with you ladies" Shannon asks showing his manners. 

Trish P.O.V

" Guy's I'm not feeling to well, I'm gonna go for a walk" I say pushing out my chair and standing up. " Trish are you sure" Dawn asks. " Yeah I mean one of us can go with you: Stacy says. " I'm alright I just need to go for a walk" I inform them. I start to walk away unit l I hear Shannon shout ' Wait'. I turn around to see him in his faded blue jeans with bleach streaks by the pockets, and his white and black trucker hat, his black t-shirt with white writing on it not sure of what it says because of his leather jacket the fits his body so well is closes. His black highlights fallen out of place covering his brown eyes. " Yeah" I say biting my lip and looking down to worried about what he's going to say. But he didn't say anything he just pulled me into a friendly hug. I Breath in the smell of the leather with a mixture of his cologne. " Take this it's cold out there" he says taking his jacket off for me. " Thanks" I pull it over my arms and it's a little big for me, but it was so comfortable from him always wearing it. I smiled and waved goodbye. Still feeling like Shannon was hugging me, but then my face got hit with the cold wind that brushed along my cheek and I realize that it's just his jacket that is hugging me. 

well there's another chapter, glad you guys like it , thanks for the reviews on the first chapter, I thought I wouldn't even get one lol. And you guys want to know who the father is so I'll tell you ..... if you review lol I gotta keep u guys hooked some how. until next email, im or chapter c-ya

-crystal-\mm/


	3. chapter 3

disclaimer- see chapter 1

Amy P.O.V

I see Trish smile and wave goodbye to Shannon as I watch him walk back to the table. "What did you do, She smiled" I ask. " Nothing Ames, nothing" he says stealing some of Dawns home fries. " Hey" she shrieks. " What" Shannon says putting his hands up like don't look at me. Then John laughed and smacked him on his head" That's your new nickname, home fry". I chuckle and Stacy just smirks and smiles to her self. She turns to me and she gives me that ' I need to talk" look, I nod my head, but I wonder what she needs to talk about. 

Trish p.o.v

The windy streets of New York are just so relaxing even though people are running around stressing about almost everything. I Kick a pebble and watch it roll along the ice. It reminds me of Ontario, home. I haven't seen my family in so long, sure they understand, but with house shows, autograph signings, and the Babe of the Year photo shoot. But I got through them, for the fans, God just thinking about not being able to wrestle, not being able to have my same body is going to tare me apart and I know the fans will be bummed, but maybe I can be an announcer, hell who am I kidding. I pick my head up and take a deep breath and watch my breath hot the cold air. I walk into a cafe shop and grab myself a hot chocolate. I sit down and just let my fingertips hold the worm glass. I look back outside and see a mother and daughter holding hands crossing the street, laughing and having a good time. A tear slips from my eyes, I sniffle trying to hold them back. My cell phone rings and I look at the id and saw that it was Chris.

" Hello" I say flipping open the phone. " Trish where are you, raw is going to start soon and you are scheduled for the first match" Chris hollers at me. " I don't know, some coffee shop, I guess, hell Chris I just don't give a shit right now, I'll get there when I get there" I say bitterly. " Whatever Trish, It's your life, your job, your friends, your boyfriend" and then he just hung up, before I could say " yeah it's my baby too", but that's Chris for ya' always thinking about work. 

Later at the Arena Still Trish P.O.V

" Why are you late" I hear Vince's voice echo through the arena walls, " And don't tell me you're sorry either, just because Hardy pulled that doesn't mean everyone can". He hit me dead on when he mentioned Jeff, but I couldn't let him get me. " Vince I'm late because well, I'm pregnant". It feels as if all the weight on my shoulders has been lifted, but its not all lifted Chris still doesn't know the baby isn't his. " Look I'm so." " Vince its ok really, you didn't know so lets just forget about it and think of a way this can fit into the storyline" I say sitting down in his office.

Amy p.o.v

Meanwhile in the ladies locker room

" Yeah she pregnant alright" I tell Stacy who thought maybe Trish was just p.m.s.ing. " So Chris and Trish having a baby I would have never seen that one coming, well so soon anyway" Stacy says lying down on the couch playing with the ring tones on her cell phone. " It's not his" I mumble. " What did you just say". " It's not his". " WHAT, then who in the hell is it" she asks sitting straight up trying to think of all the guys in the locker room and on Smackdowns. " How the hell am I suppose to know" I spit back at her as confused as she trying to figure out who the father could be. " Know what' I hear Trish say walking into the locker room with a worn-out leather jacket from the one and only Shannon. " Oh um what time you white ass was going to get here, because we are trying to plan a party and we know we cant have a party with out our party girl Trish". " Oh, ok" Trish says sadly throwing her bag on the wooden bench. " So we heard that you were with Vince, what he have to say" Stacy's asks rubbing her eyes, to try and stay awake. " Some how we are going to put this into the storyline, so Chris will finally tell me which will lead to our perfect loving relationship and then have our special night and come back three weeks later with me being pregnant and so on" She sighs, she didn't look to happy with what was planned, but she goes though it all just for the company and the fans. There was a knock a the door interrupting my thoughts, as I walk over I groan to tired to get up. " Hey, is Stac in here, our match is next" Andrew smiles. I give him a fake one back " you match is next legs" I yell back into the locker room.

I turn on the TV and watch Stacy match intensely. " She's really working hard at those ring in skills Trish" I say out of the blue trying to start up a conversation. Trish comes over and sits next to me and says ' yeah, we better watch out she could be the next champion". " Oh my God J.R everyone ahs turned on Stacy". Trish and I hear The king scream, we sit here not knowing what to do, if we go out there we get hurt and if we stay here me get emotionally hurt. Then all off a sudden we both hear " you think I'm untouchable" my jaw drops as does Trish's. John Cena runs down the ramp clearing the ring with the throwback, the five-knuckle shuffle to the fu. He quickly picks up the unconscious the floor and walks her up the ramp with the fans and probably every one else with such confusion.

Why did john do that being that he is on Smackdown? Where's Chris? all to come in later chapters.

ok, sorry I haven't updates as quick as you all wanted me too. my aol was being stupid and wouldn't let me sign on so that's why this chapter is up late, but I feel bad so ill put up another chapter later probably before Raw, so thank you guys for reviewing means a lot well do your thang and keep r&r

-crystal- \mm/


	4. chapter 4

disclaimer- see chapter 1

Amy pov

Trish and I run to the trainers office, but stop at the door and ease drop. " W-wwhat happened" I hear Stacy's voice teeth shatter in fear. " Trish and Ames went down to the ring and helped you Andrew and everyone started beating you" John explains. Trish looks at me and I look back her with the same expression on my face, we were both lost.

We walk in and see Stacy lying there with an icepack on her forehead and her wrist taped up. " Hey Hun" Trish says taking Stacy's hand and squeezing it to let her now she's there. " Thank you both, I didn't know the match was going to get personal". I look over as I can feel his icy blue stare in back of me I turn around and he turns away, spacing in the other direction. 

" Stacy you are all set, but keep your wrist taped until you get a brace so it heels right" Jim the trainer said. Stacy takes a deep sigh and just hold back her pain. " So who's up for crashing". Trish and I nod out heads, to tell you the truth I'm beat jazz gave me a heck of a match and my neck is still sore for the stf. " Actually babe I cant, I've got to catch my flight for the taping and". I watch Stacy put her fingers to his lips gently and hear her whisper " I'll miss you and" there was a long silence " I love you" she says lowering her head shy and afraid. Johns face dropped not knowing what to do, I felt bad I know how much it sucks not having the guy tell you he loves you back. Matt was like the first time I told him, but I understood why. " Stacy I" John starts to speak, but is stopped but the noise of a slamming door. " I love you too" he sighs running his hand over his head.

Trish pov 

Before I left with the girls I sigh in frustration because I cant find Chris anywhere ever since our little argument on the phone. I knock on Jay's door and hear him shout " hold on". He peeks his head out the door and smiles " hey Trish". I walk in and run my hand through my hair and bite my lip and gently suck on it. " What's wrong" Jay asks picking up his stuff to pack. " Chris, I cant find him" I sigh s I fall onto the couch feeling the most comfortable I have all day. Jay looks up at me with a weird look in his eyes. " What?" I ask. I'm not saying, but home is where the heart is". I raise my eyebrows " He went home with out me; we were suppose to talk Jay, oh God" I say covering my mouth in shock with all the thoughts running through my head.

Jay stops what he's doing and gives me his full attention. " He knows" I say between my teeth as I put my head down in shame. Jay sits next to me " Sweetie he doesn't know, and it's not about the little fight on the phone". I look about to ask him how he knew, but I didn't have to. " I heard the whole things, after his match he got a call from the hospital, his grandmother had a stroke and the doctors almost lost her". I sit there with tears dwelling as jay rubs my back. " Why didn't he tell me" I whisper between sniffles. " Because he didn't want you to see him like he was, Trish he trusts you with all his heart, but he was bad Trish and he didn't want to be around you or the baby in case he got to out of control". He embraces me into a hug " I'll give you a ride back to the hotel" he says standing up and reaching for my hand. " Thank you" I say taking hold of his delicate fingers. 

Okay here's the second chapter I promised you guys, more to come soon. And I haven't decided on the father yet so tell me who you want to be the father in your reviews or emails well until next chapter do your thang r&r

-crystal- \mm/


	5. chapter 5

disclaimer-see ch1

Jay p.o.v

The whole car ride was silent. She didn't want to sleep, she just rested her head against the window and by the time I parked the car she was out. I pick up the bags and throw them over my shoulder and pick her up gently. I take the elevator up to the sixth floor when Trish starts to move, but she was just getting comfortable, I walk down the hallway looking for Amy's room when I see John. He was outside of Stacy's room with a couple dozen roses of all kinds banging on the door, getting frustrated. Trish wakes up from the sound " Jay" she says rubbing her eyes. I smile down at her " I can walk now" she whispers. She walks over to John and places hand on his shoulder he jumps a little but smiles when he sees its Trish. 

" Trish I blew it" I hear john say looking down at the hotel carpet. Trish wraps her arms around him and begins to speak " John you didn't blow anything, knowing Stacy she just going to need her space for a couple days, I know it doesn't sound great but if...". " If I lover her I'll wait" John finished her sentence. They always seem to do that , but I wonder why Trish and Chris don't do that. I walk over to them " I have to get going , I'll see you guys later, I have to make a phone call, good night". " Thank you Jay" Trish says waving goodbye. 

John p.o.v

We start walking down the hall traveling back to the lobby for some hot chocolate. Trish holds my hand the whole way there. When the elevator was almost on the first floor I looked over at Trish and we smiled at each other. " So how was the blonde bombshell's day" I ask pulling out a chair for her. She shakes her head at the name. " What I cant call you that anymore". " No I mean I'm not pretty, I'm pregnant". " NO matter what you are still the blonde bombshell that I first saw when I came into this business". " The best part of it is right now, me and Chris had a stupid argument early over the phone and he left for home not a word said to me at all, I had to drag it out of Jay and he hasn't called yet and I just miss him"

I reach across the table for her hand and take it in mine. " Calm down, stress isn't good for you and the baby". After that She just broke down in tears. " John you are the only one that's even paying attention to the fact that I'm pregnant, and everyone else just probably thinks I'm a slut". " Sweetie you are and you will never be a slut and if people think that well forget them, live your life not theirs". " Chris, I just need him , I miss him" she says resting her head on her hand. She jumps when she feels a hand brush her shoulder " I miss you too" Chris says . She turns around shocked as ever. " I thought your were at". " I was but Jay called a couple hours ago and I just couldn't handle being with out my girl anymore" Chris smiles.

" John" I hear someone whisper. I turn around and sigh " Stacy". " Look I'm sorry about: she starts to explain, but I interrupt her. " No Stac I'm sorry that I didn't confess my feelings toward you, I feel them, but for once I was lost for words, that what you do to me Stacy, you make everything stop, but Stacy just hearing your voice is enough to know that I love you" I explain to her standing up and taking a grab of her hand and looking directly into her eyes. She had tears running down her cheek , I gently wipe them away. " I was going to do this on our anniversary next moth. but I cant wait". I get down on one knee and hold on to Stacy's hand and take something out of my pocket. 

" Stacy I know we barley see each other, I know I don't spend as much time with you as a boyfriends should, but the first time I met you backstage and shook her your hand it sent shiver up and down my entire body, I was so nervous walking to your locker room and I thank god for Trish because with out her I don't think I could have gotten enough courage to ask you out, but most of all I thank God for faith and how it lead me to you the most beautiful girl to ever glimmer in my eyes , and right now with you by my side, I want to ask you Stacy Keilber will you be my wife, will you marry me".

Trish p.o.v

I watch Stacy shake her head yes. I smile at the scene , but also smile picturing the day that it happens to me. Stacy jumps in Johns arms looking like a scene form Armageddon . I lean back into Chris's chest and look up at him he looks down and smiles and kisses my forehead. We both congratulate them. " I need to go call everyone" Stacy shouts in excitement, dragging John along with her. 

The next Morning.

Chris snoring feels my ears as I just lie back and admire the white ceiling, thinking about everything that's been going on. I hear my cell phone ring over on the nightstand and laugh at the ring tone John must have changed it instead of playing ' holiday inn" mine and Amy's song it was playing Johns custom ring tone " man I feel like a woman". I laugh remembering that night he came over and had a little to much to drink and recorded that song. " Hello" I hear a very hyper Lisa(Victoria) say. "Hey girl" I say walking into the bathroom so I don't wake up Chris. ' So what's up". " some old crap you know' I lie not wanting Lisa to worry bout me. " Yeah same here, and yeah my knee is doing fine" She laughs. " How did you know I was going to ask". " Oh I don't know maybe because you ask every time we talk".

" How's everyone" Lisa asks having a little sadness in her voice. She has been to for about two months with her acl being torn. " Everyone's good, Stacy is going to kill me . but John purposed so their engaged". " Oh my God I missed that". " Yeah I saw that whole thing" I sigh. " Oh sweetie, he will ask you soon enough, but you don't need a ring you just need him". " Yeah and I know Lisa, but". Oh god the word but slipped out of my mouth. " Trish what's wrong" She asks right away. " Nothing everything is fine". " Trish that's it I'm calling John and telling him o bring you over her next week when both Smackdown and Raw are close by". " Ok I'll see you later, bye" I say trying to get off the phone quickly. " bye, friends". " Forever". 

Later that day at the Arena. 

I check the event card and see that I have the night off, I walk down to the diva's locker room and just veg out until Chris gets back form his photo shoot for the new Fozzy CD. " Come in" I shout to the person who knocked. " Chris" I sigh as he smiles and from that moment I feel as if no matter what happened he will always be there for me. " Hey sweetie" He says sitting down on the couch with me putting my feet over his lap. He starts to untie my sneaks. " I wear my K-Swiss with my jeans" he starts to sing. I just burst out laughing. " You think I'm funny" Chris jokes. " NO I just think your singing sucks" I laugh as he gives me an icy stare and I knew I was dead form there. I jolted out of the room still laughing as i hear him hell " I'm going to get you". I run everywhere looking for somewhere to go backstage. I turn and see he is close so I turn and go into the first looker room I see. 

I shut the door and sigh leaning my head back against the door. " Uh excuse me" I hear a southern voice say. I look up and see Shane( the hurricane) in nothing but a towel. I look at him blank for a second then burst out laugh. " This isn't funny" He says running his hand through his wet green hair. I look at him with innocence in my eyes and give him a little smile like a fiver year old wanting a toy. " Okay, its pretty funny: he laughs. " Are you going to a least let me put some clothes on" he asks walking over to his bag. " Nah" I say. " What". " No" and then I did it. I grabbed his towel and ran, but I didn't get to far. I opened the door and ran into Chris who had an evil grin on his face. " God I want you" . " I want you all the time" he says seducing me and backing me up against he door. " Well you know, there is no one in that locker room I just came out off" I say biting my lip running my fingers down his chest as his eyes light up. " After you" I tell him as he walking into the room. I shut the door and hear Chris and Shane scream. That was my cue to run. 

I hear my name being shouted by both of them as I run down the hall looking for somewhere to go again. " Amy" is ay trying to catch my breath. She looks at me with a little suspicion. " What's up" she asks. " Run, Ill explain later". " I cant I'm waiting for someone". " Matt can wait", I tell her. " It's not Matt, It's um". " You read to go" I hear his thick accent, the only other voice that sends shivers up and down my spine. " hey dralin" his voice says. " Jeff" his name escapes my lips. " Stratus your ass better run" Shane screams. " Shit, I". " Go" they both scream.

Chris p.o.v

" Have you seen" I start to ask Amy before Shane shouted " Jeff". He's back. If he hadn't left Trish and I may have never been. That scares the shit out of me if I don't have her in my life , I don't know what I would do. " Hey Guys" he waves. I nod my head at him, not wanting to start up a conversation. I look back at Amy " So Red have you seen Trish". She shakes her head no. " Bullshit" Shane says. " Down the hall" she laughs. Shane and I run down the hall. " we got you now" I say with an evil laugh. " Okay, but can we save payback for later, because I'm starved" Trish says. " okay but remember pay back is a beeeotch" Shane laughs walking back to his locker room. 

-Outback Steak house- still Chris p.o.v

" Trish you not only ate your steak, but you had some of mine as well, and now you want a desert, you are crazy' I say taking a sip of my coke. " No not crazy just pregnant" she smiles. " We have to talk about that, not right now, but we need to because this is going to effect both out lives , but in the end its going to be perfect".

Trish p.o.v

" It's going to be perfect" he says finishing his sentence. I bit my lip not knowing if I should tell him. " I know Chris, But I've got a lot of stress so can we talk about it later". " Of course sweetie". I look over behind Chris over at the entrance. " What is it" Chris asks not wanting to turn around to make it noticeable. " Stacy just walking in with Randy'. " What , but I though her and John were, we should call him". " I think we should wait and see if they are more than just friends before we starts something". " Good idea, God not only is my girl beautiful , but she's smarter than me to".

What's Stacy doing with Randy?

How is Trish and Chris talk going to go?

and in the next chapter Trish tells Chris.

.Wow that was a long chapter. Thank you guys for the reviews, I love them, I didn't think I would be getting so much feedback, but thanks for telling me who you want the father to be, I think I did an okay job throwing you all in a loop in this chapter giving you guys a little bit of everything that you all wanted so do your thang and please keep R&R.

-crystal-\mm/


	6. Chapter 9

discliamer- i own nohthing etc.

An- omg I am so so sorry! I am such a bad person. But I just got my computer back form the shop and I lost everything I didn't even have AOL or anything. But now I'm back and ready to get this story back on track. I hope you guys are still interested in this story. and give some props to my frined clb for posting this you can find her stories under the name mattnamy4evercheap plug Trish POV  
"Dawn, Chris purposed" I shout in excitement over the phone.

"Awe congratulations, I'm so happy for you, have you called Amy yet" Dawn asks."She's out with Matt today is their day to be alone" I laugh"They are never apart, so how's everything going with the baby."  
I smile as I hear the kindness in her voice.

"Everything's going good, I heard the heartbeat Dawn, I cried, I don't know if its just all the hormones or if it's just me, but we are all good, what about you."

It was silent for a while, but then she finally answered.

"I'm OK, but me and Charlie broke up and I'm just trying to deal with that"

"Oh sweetie, why didn't you say something" I say smacking my forehead. I feel so horrible I just called and told her about how happily my relationship is going.

"Because I didn't want to talk about, I mean that's what everyone over on the Smackdown! Roster is talking about it, and now not only am I know as a slut on screen but now also off screen."

Dawn's voice began to crack I know she;s fighting back her tears like a strong independent women should.

"Forget them Dawn!, it's all crap and you know it, you should transfer over to raw, it's so much better, i mean the environment, the people, and you've got Amy, Stacy, Matt, Chris, me and John Cena"

"John Cena, why would he be a reason to go to Raw" She asks as if she as no clue as my saying why.

"Oh Come on Dawn you cant hide it, we may not be able to see him, but we can see you: I laugh at my own corny joke. The doorbell rings as I slowly rise up off the couch holding my back for support.

"Come on Dawn you know you want" I stop in mid sentence as I see a depressed, over tired red eyed John.

"John" his name escapes my lips as I stare back into his sad eyes seeing nothing but a broken heart.

"Okay I know I want him" Dawn giggles as she admits her crush.

"No, John's here, I'll call you back" I quickly hang up the phone grabbing John's hand and brining him inside.

"I tried to be strong Trish, I did but my heart isn't that strong" John say's lowering his head afraid to let me see him like this.

I embrace him with open arms as he wraps his hands around me. " That's not true John, your heart isn't week, this is just making it stronger, I promise."

We walk into the living room and seat on the couch. I hold his hand as he begins to speak.

"It's been a while Trish and i still miss her"

"John maybe she wasn't the one" I bit my lip not sure if I should have said something like that.

His blue eyes look up and lock with my brown eyes. He just stares at me for a good couple minute's.

"Your right Trish she wasn't the one, i don't know why i let her take over my true feelings, i was stupid, because when i hooked up with her i gave her everything, but i always hesitated because i knew i loved someone else, Trish i love you"

I sit back wide eyed. " John, you cant love me, i mean were best friends"

" Trish we are more than best friends, whenever you enter the room I cant help but blush and I have no explanation for it. I mean it's just there. And don't tell me you don't remember what happened on the night of Matt's Christmas party and it wasn't just some one night stand like we said it would be, and it was only 6 months ago"

"John how dare you bring that up and throw it in my face, we were just drunk that's all nothing more" I shout back getting upset with him.

"Don't blame it on the beer, Trish you and i both know that we wanted that, i don't think i wanted anything more in my life than to be with you, and how can you say you don't love me, after everything we've been through you just going to walk away like we never met, Trish i thought you where a better person, but yeah i thought you loved me to "

"Uhh John I hate you so much, I cant stand you, And as for a fact John I cant just walk around like I never met before in my whole life beacon ever time I look at my child I'll see" my hand covers my moth silencing my gasp.

"The baby's mine" He says lowering his voice sitting back down on the couch next to me.

I look away as tears fall down my face. I cant even look at him in the eye let alone talk to him. My body quivers as I feel his touch.

"Trish, are you sure"

i wipe my eyes and pull back my hair "Yes John the baby is yours"

I watch as he grins form ear to ear, but then he looks at me with a sad expression.

"Trish i do love you i always have i don't know why I've been so stuipd"

"John i love you to, I've just been to scared to tell you, i thought i was falling for Chris when really i was just making myself"

I see his eyes start to water as he grabs my hand "Trish I just wish I could have been their for you in the beginning I mean at the doctors office to hear the heartbeat, all those mornings you felt like shit, or for the first kick I just wish I was there with you."

I smile "I know John i wanted to tell you i really did, but i jut couldn't, why do you think I kept the baby"

He shrugs his shoulders as he begins to think. I lean closer and kiss him on the cheek and whisper in his ear "Because I love you and if I couldn't have you at least I could have a little something of you."

"Lucy I'm home" Chris voice echo's through the empty hallways. John and I look at each other with fear in our eyes.

Well, there's the newest installment of this story, I hope you liked it and know you know who the father is I hope your okay with my decision on who the father is. And sorry for the long wait again and sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger but I need to know if you guys are still interested. So please review. And thank you for the reviews on the last chapter it kept me going. And be sure to look out for a new chapter for mystery love and I've been working on a new story that I should be posting soon.

thank you! mm/ crystal


	7. Authors Note

Dear readers, 

I have recently been getting emails and reviews from these stories and I'm sorry to say that I don't watch wrestling anymore and haven't been on this site in awhile, but with each email I feel as if I owe you guys. And I am currently on winter break and have become wiser and a better writer as well as a speller lol. But I will continue one or two stories. The emails I've been getting have been about late and mystery love. The most common is for late that is why I'm posting this authors note in this story. If you guys are still interested and wish for me to continue the story i will. And again i apologize I've just grown up over the years and forgot about these stories. So send me an email or a review with your thoughts/opinions/questions anything even if you want to bitch me out lol.


	8. New! Chapter 10

Disclaimer- own nothing.

So it's back and I want to say it wouldn't be back unless those who emailed/reviewed and said you wanted me to continue. And I hope those who wanted this enjoy this chapter and where I'm taking the story. Also check out my new story I've been working on " I Swear I'm Best When I'm With You" which should have a new chapter by the end of the week. I don't want to say too much more because I know you guys have been waiting long over due for a new chapter. So enjoy. And please review even if you hate it.

* * *

She pushed John away hearing Chris entering their home. She wiped away the tears that had fallen and looked at John and gave him an apologetic smile. He nodded his head knowing he had to put on a act in front of Chris, he could tell she wanted to tell him on her own time. 

" Chris, Trish is in here trying to convince me to take her out to dinner " John said load enough for Chris to here in the room one over from them.

Chris placed down a large box in the living room and smiled in accomplishment.

"Johnny boy, what brings you to our neck of the woods". Chris wiped his brow and made his way over to Trish and kissed her cheek. His nose scrunched a little tasting salt. Had she been crying? He asked himself and made a mental note to ask her later.

" No reason, just thought I'd come and say hello to two lovely people" John looked at Trish and smiled. Chris caught this and watched as Trish's cheeks began to blush slightly.

" Hey, hey don't you be hitting on my girl like that" He laughed and waited to hear John laugh in response, but he didn't.

" Everything alright man?" Chris asked now in concern for his friend.

" Yeah man, just a little tired from the flight," John said as he went to sit down.

" Oh no, you are not going to be relaxing. Since you are here you get to help me put together Trish's present".

" Honey you didn't have to get me anything" Trish said as she made her way over to examine the box. He watched as she put a hand over stomach slightly rubbing it. He knew he had done a good job as he saw her blue eyes start to water.

" Chris" she breathed not even knowing if it sounded like his name. She was taken back by what he had bought for them. He walked over to her and was glad she had liked the crib he had picked out. He knew they talked about picking out one together, but he saw this one and knew he couldn't walk out of the store without it.

He pulled back some of her blond strands and whispered into her ear. " I love you". She could feel the smile on his lips without even looking, but she couldn't find it in herself to look at him. She felt him loosen up his grip and slowly walk away from her. She watched as he asked John to help him bring it up stairs and saw the two men who loved her and saw the father of her child in one of them, but who did she really love. She confessed to John just moments ago, but was she caught in the moment or was it really what she was feeling. She started to feel light headed and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and sat herself down on one of the bar stools. She sighed to herself and looked around the kitchen as if it held any answers.

* * *

"John hand me the Phillips" 

John got up walking slowing back to Chris's tool set. He wanted apart in this, but not for the right reasons. It should be Chris helping him. He wanted to go to her. He bent down and winced a little as his knees adjusted. He had taken a bad bump at the last house show and it still was giving him troubles.

He looked at Chris underneath the wooden frame and handed him the screwdriver. "I'll be right back". Chris watched him walk out of the room thinking he sounded a little to stern, but shrugged it off and went back to work. He had figured he was just still upset over Stacy.

He walked slowly down the stairs still in disbelief of everything. He took his hat off and ran a hand through the little hair he had. He glanced into the kitchen and saw her sitting next to the granite island with a hand over her stomach. He saw her shoulders move slightly. He placed his hat on the table and walked over to her. He reached his hand out and put it over hers.

She looked up at him and saw the look in his eyes she'd never seen before. She watched as he looked up at her and reached his hands up slightly rubbing away the tears with his thumbs. He held her face for a moment.

"Trish don't you hate yourself for this, and don't think for a second that I'd be that guy who would walk out on you". He gently took his left hand away from her face and let it drop to her stomach and continued. " Walk out on you and our baby" his voice, sounded genuine as he spoke to her.

" Our Baby?" The lump in his throat fell as he felt his mouth go dry. Chris walked over to the end of the tabled and wrenched onto the back of the chair before he lost his temper. "Please explain why you just said our baby".

Trish heard his heart breaking with every word that came out of his mouth. She looked up and saw his blue eyes near tears. Trish pushed John's hand away, but she let him stay standing next to her.

"Chris, the ba"

"Trish, please tell me its not"

"Chris" John interrupted up the both of them. He knew he had to be the one to say it, he knew and felt that it was the right thing to do and to hard for Trish to say it out load. "Chris, the baby isn't yours".

She watched his head fall and how he pulled out the chair and just simply sat down and allowed his elbows to rest against the table allowing his head to rest in his hands. He felt her hand on his shoulder and his shoulder jolted away from her touch. She wanted nothing more than to embrace him.

"Please let me explain Chris"

He heard the tears in her voice, but he didn't even know if he could find it in himself to look at her. " I don't want to know Trish, just you try to relax for the baby's sake"

She closed her eyes after all of this he still cared for her and the baby. She was surprised by his reaction she thought John's face would be a bloody mess by this point. He pushed the chair out and stood up slowly and walked away.

"Chris" His name escaped her lips ever so soft, but just enough for him to hear her.

"Trish, let him go" John said letting out a deep breath that he had been holding in. Trish glanced at John and ignored him and went after Chris.

* * *

She couldn't find him. She swore she had looked everywhere. She grabbed her stomach as the baby kicked. She raised her eyebrow and walked back upstairs and looked at what would soon be the nursery. She pulled the silver knob and hesitated, but she needed to find him and talk to him. 

He turned away from the window and looked at her as he heard her gasp. He couldn't help, but smile at her. He shrugged and muffled out "Surprise".

"Chris it's gorgeous". She said still in sense of shock. He had said they would get to the nursery when it came closer to the due date. He had done everything from painting to decorating and saw he had left room for her so she could put herself into the room as well. She walked over to him and wanted to hug him, but didn't allow herself to as she remembered what happened moments ago in the kitchen.

"Chris I'm sorry, I it wasn't"

" Don't you apologize, I did this for you two. And don't you dare say that this was a mistake, everything happens for a reason sweetie"

"When were you going to show me this" she questioned. He looked away and didn't look back at her. She put a hand to her mouth. Knowing that if the day had played out the way he wanted it. They would celebrate their engagement and he would have had the crib put together and brought her up to the room and really give her the proposal she deserved. He heard her start to talk, but interrupted her.

" No, don't. I'm going to call up Jay and go down to see him for a bit. I'll move out. I want this baby to have a stable home and a stable family. I may not be the father, but it doesn't mean I can't love him or her". He gave her his signature smirk tears and all and kissed her. He pulled back and stayed close to her face allowing their noses to touch. " And no matter what sweetie you're the only one I'll ever love". She loved how he talked to her. She was one of few who really knew the depths of Chris Jericho. He started to walk away, but then remembered something. He had done something that was cheesy, but knew she would love it.

"There's a third part of this plan, check the closet".

"Chris I cant, it's to much, I don't deserve any of this after"

"Shh, just go look".

She opened the closet and saw an infant size Toronto Maple Leaf hockey jersey that had no name on it. She shook her head. She still couldn't believe how Chris was taking this, but deep down she knew he wasn't taking it well and that he wouldn't show her if he was especially since John was downstairs.

"You are too much"

"You're too much to you know".

He hesitated, but he couldn't help himself. He kissed her again and this time she could taste his tears on her lips. She knew then that nothing would ever be the same and that everything between them could possibly be over.


	9. Chapter 11

A/N Ok so I'm getting mixed reviews. I wrote the last chapter two different ways the other would have been Chris reacting a totally different way, but I think I liked how it turned out in a way. Now I'm going to write this chapter and I have a few ideas where I can take this story, but I want to know who you want Trish to end up with Chris or John or maybe neither lol. And I didn't realize that on the last authors note that it didn't say that chapters 6- 8 were going to be deleted because obviously why would I write Chris finding out twice I just wanted to rewrite some of this story and I don't know why those chapters are still showing up, but in the story John does stay broken up with Stacy and Chris has asked Trish to marry him. I know confusing and you probably hate me, but stick with me I'm still trying to get back into the swing of things. So leave me a review with your thoughts or shoot an email or instant message my way about how you want the story to turn our. And thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you guys asked me to continue this.

And another chapter maybe up tomorrow I am currently on spring break and also please check out my new story I swear I'm Best When I'm With You.

* * *

"You look like shit"

He looked up and through his dark sunglasses he saw Jay shaking his head as he opened his home to him. He knew he looked like shit; he hadn't slept since she told him, and hell he hadn't done much of anything. His stubble chin matched the bags underneath his bloodshot eyes. He had truly lost everything that he wanted. He had pictured his future with her and this wasn't it. He knew they wouldn't be the couple with the white picked fence, but they would be a family. Something he wanted so bad. He wanted so bad not to just be a husband, but to be a father. He had to stop thinking before he lost his composure in front of his best friend.

" The baby's not mine" he said remotely. He found himself saying it over and over in his head, but when it was time to actually say it out load he could barely find it in himself to do so. Each time he said it out load it just made it more real.

Jay raised his brow as he tried to process what Chris had said. He had never seen Chris like this through out the years he had know him. But he put the pieces together and knew then that Trish had told him. He knew this day would come, but not this early and by the way Chris looked it would have been told a different way. Jay saw Trish as a sister he never had and respected her and stood up for her, but seeing Chris like this he lost a little bit of respect for her.

"I'm sorry man, I mean at least you know now". Jay stopped and winced as he heard the words come out of his mouth. The one time he needed to say something important he fell flat. He saw Chris look at him as if he had two heads. He watched as he took of his sunglasses. Jay was taken back of how empty his eyes where. They looked so dark and disheartening. He had to look away.

"What do you mean at least I know _NOW_? Please Jay tell me you didn't know about this, god help you if you did" His voice grew louder as the two stood in the living room. His hands where clenched at his sides ready to throw one at who he thought was his best friend. He watched as Jay's Adams apple gulped before he responded.

"Look man, I'm sorry I knew, I knew since she took the test in the hotel room, but I "

" You knew! How the hell could you keep this from me? Really Jay, how could you, could you do this to me?" Chris said interrupting Jay. Jay saw the aggression fill his empty eyes and was afraid of what was going to happen. He knew Chris was in a fragile state and he didn't want to be the one that he took his anger out on.

"Chris, look please just calm down"

"Calm down! You want to calm down. It took every inch of me not to burst out at her and I cant hold it in any longer. And I'm sorry, but my best friend just told me he knew the women that I loved wasn't carrying my baby". He ran a hand through his hair almost ripping it out in frustration. He had kept his composure for to long and it was coming undone all at once.

" Look man, I'm sorry aright, but it's not like I asked to know. You should have seen her there on the bathroom floor before you walked in she was a mess. And she trusted me enough to tell me and I'm sorry, but I thought this was something she should have told you, not me" Jay's voice had grown stern knowing that if he didn't stand up to Chris he would have been slammed to his living room floor.

Chris wiped his mouth and let out a deep sigh. He shook his head and threw up his hands. He hand nothing. He felt his body sink into the leather couch and that was it for him. He knew what Jay said was right, and he couldn't get into a fight with the one person he usually turned too. He just couldn't believe that all of this was happening. He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and placing his head between his hands looking to the floor.

"I'm sorry" He muttered as his trailed off. Jay could hear him holding in his tears and walked over to him and placed a supporting arm on his shoulder.

* * *

She checked her cell phone for what felt like the millionth time, and nothing. She was worried about him. And when she told John she loved him she was now second-guessing everything she said. She just knew right now that her main priority was to find out where Chris was. She had told John she was tired and needed to rest, which was partially true, but she just wanted to be alone and not have to worry about John asking her why she was worried about Chris.

She was thankful that he had gone to store to pick up a few items he needed. She knew this day would come, but she didn't want him to find out like this. He was so good to her after he found out she was surprised, hell she still was. He didn't raise his voice or a hand toward her. He took it in as it was and let his dream slip through his fingers. She couldn't find it in herself to go back to the nursery. She had stayed in there for a while after he walked out. She had traced the walls and seen the little hints of him in the room. She walked over to her bed and fell in comfort as she met the sheets. She dialed Jay's number out of desperation. She just had to make sure he was ok.

* * *

Chris looked up hearing Jay's phone ring and shook his head. He watched as Jay's eyes scanned the screen. His head turned back to the floor as he heard Jay walk away saying hello.

" Is he there?"

" Yeah, he's here, I just don't think now is the best time".

"Jay what have I done?"

He heard the sadness and desperation in her voice. It could make anyone week. "Trish, You can't expect him to jump back at this and take this as nothing happened. This is big and he's going to go at it as he seems fit and right now it doesn't include you, I just don't think he can handle it".

" How is he?"

" He's how you think he is, I'm not going to lie to you about this Trish, He's just not even close to being himself, the man sitting in my living room is not the Chris we all know and love". He heard silence on the other end and then heard her let out a whimper.

"Trish, it's going to be ok don't get to worked up ok, I know you told me the doctor said it's not good for the baby, just try to get some rest and I will call you to let you know how he is, but I have a feeling he may not want to talk to you for awhile and Trish you cant hold that against him, You and I both knows how much he loves you and how much he probably doesn't not want to talk to you, but I think we all know that's what's best for him".

" Jay, I.., Thank you"

" Anytime, Trish, anytime, now go get some rest ok, I know Chris would tell you that so just try to relax. I will talk to you later bye"

"Jay tell him I'm, no never mind that is just going to make things worse. Bye"

Jay turned around and sighed seeing Chris leaning against the doorframe and knowing he had just heard his conversation. He could read his facial expression and knew he wanted to ask how she was. Jay looked at him and simply nodded letting him now she was ok. He watched as Chris let out a deep sigh of relief. He shook his head a little knowing after all of this Chris still loved her.

"Thank you for what you said, and thank you for letting me bunk here"

" Your always welcome here, we are practically family" he smiled as he walked over to the fridge to grab some water. Not even thinking twice about what he had just said. If he hadn't turned to walk away he would have seen Chris's façade break completely. The word family was now back inside his mind floating around, he so badly wanted it, but he knew he couldn't get it and was afraid he wasn't going to ever be able to.

He walked upstairs to the guest room and twirled the engagement ring, which Trish had given back to him before he left in his pocket. He felt the engraving inside and let go of his grasp on the small object knowing she hadn't even seen what was written in it and now he had to come to grasp that she may never know what it read. He lied in bed and closed his eyes as he silently cried himself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 12

A/N- Thank you for the reviews.

* * *

"Trish?" she heard her name being called from downstairs.

"In bed"

She heard his footsteps get closer and couldn't help the smirk that came about. He walked in and smiled making his way towards her. She felt his lips on hers and raised her brow.

" Did you steal some of my lip gloss" she laughed tasting something sweet on his lips.

"No I made some ice tea, that's ok right"

"Of course, John you don't have to act like a guest here" She shook her head a little. It had been a week since everything happened and John still felt uneasy about the situation. She knew he felt awkward staying in a home that she once shared with Chris, but she wouldn't confront him, she knew he would bring it up at some point. But a part of her wanted to stay in this home that she once shared with Chris. Every place in that house held a memory of the two and she couldn't see giving them up, not just yet.

He pulled back the sheets and snuggled up to her. He intertwined their hands and placed it over her abdomen. He was still getting used to the fact that he was going to be a father soon. He was filled with excitement no doubt, but he was nervous. He always questioned if he was going to be a good father, but he didn't share this with anyone not even Trish. He was nervous for Trish well, he had read something's here and there and couldn't imagine if she had a miscarriage. He saw her look back at him with her hazel eyes and that made him forgot everything he was thinking about at the moment.

"Would you like to go out to dinner?".

" Oh John do you really have to ask, " He shook his head knowing he should have known better.

"Sorry I just thought I'd take out on a romantic date and whisper to you how beautiful you look carrying my baby". His breath tickled her skin, as he has got closer to her. She turned around and captured his lips. It felt right, but she couldn't get over the fact of how easy it was to fall in love with John right after Chris and that scared her. And made her think was she ever going to be over Chris or was she not even close to being over him. He saw her train of thought go to something else, but didn't think anything of it.

" So if that's a yes, where would you like to go, your choice"

She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him and then looked away. His forehead wrinkled as he watched her trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"What would you say to us staying in"

"I don't know, I mean what in it for me?" He raised his eyebrows a few time gesturing something towards her. She licked her lips and straddled him. She leaned down so the foreheads where touching. Her lips brushed his. She pulled away, but her lips where still on his as she whispered seductively.

"Pizza or Chinese?"

She felt his laughter against her lips and she couldn't help, but gain that same grin again when she had first heard him coming up the stairs.

* * *

"How's he doing" Lisa (Victoria) asked Jay quietly as they made their way into the kitchen.

"Lis I've never seen him this bad, I'm afraid if I leave him alone to long he might try to hurt himself or find himself at the package store"

"I still can't believe this, none of it"

" Yeah it's hard to wrap your mind around, huh"

Jay and Lisa turned around to see Chris. Lisa blinked a few times the man standing in front of her was not the Chris Jericho she knew. He had no facial expression, his eyes where there, but they were not lit up like the used to be. He looked unhealthy as if he hadn't touched any food in the last week. He was loosing himself. She looked over at Jay who didn't look as shocked. Had he been like this since he found out?. She walked over to him and placed her arms around him embracing him. She felt him struggle against her touch, but he finally gave in and let her hold him. He heard her whispering 'it's going to be ok'. But he fed himself that phrase too much over the past week and couldn't believe it until everything was truly ok, but at the moment he felt that it could never get back to being ok. He forced a smile though; he didn't want his friends to worry.

"Look I'm fine, give me a half hour and we'll all go out to dinner"

He watched as they both looked at him then at each other and back at him as if just like that he was fine again. They knew not to question him so both smiled and agreed and watched him go back upstairs to get ready.

He was drying his hair and it just all hit him like a ton on bricks. He wasn't going to be a husband or a father he wasn't going to be anything. In that moment he realized that no matter how much he wanted those things he wasn't going to be able to have them with her. He decided to call her, he had to put some type of end to what they had he couldn't just leave it. He had to tell her how he truly felt or he wouldn't be able to be himself again.

He pushed the familiar numbers on his cell phone and gave the first sign of a real smile as he saw the photo that appeared on the screen when it recognized her number. He was contemplating what to say to her, but he didn't want what he had to say to be rehearsed. Just like when he went out to the ring he wanted it to be from his heart and how he felt in that exact moment. He always found himself at a loss of words with Trish, but knew in the few words he was able to say she would always be able to understand. He loved how they could just look at each other and share a laugh between their eyes without anyone else knowing. And that's what he was missing the most. The little things that no one else picked up on except the two of them.

* * *

"John can you get that please" Trish yelled slightly from the bathroom.

He groaned getting out of bed and walking over to her nightstand. He laughed at her ringtone and heard her ask what he was laughing at distracting him from seeing the caller id on the main screen.

He froze hearing another mans laugh answer the cell phone. He wasn't prepared for this, but he had to talk to her.

"Hello"

"Uh, Hey John it's um it's Chris is Trish there"

Trish walked out of the bathroom with a smile, which turned into an immediate frown as she saw the expression on Johns face.

"Uh yeah, hold on"

Chris listened to the scuffling as John passed the phone to Trish he assumed.

"Hello?" she questioned still not knowing who was on the phone. John just gave her a look before he walked away and headed downstairs.

"Hey sweet's'" his voiced cooed over the phone.

She let out a deep breathe. He was all right. She hadn't heard from him in a week. She had been trying to get a hold of him. She knew that they would never be the same, but she still wanted him in her life. He was her rock and even though she had John she knew that Chris would always be that rock that one thing that held her down and kept her balanced. She had tried calling around, but no one had heard from him. Amy didn't even say anything. She comforted her and told him Jay was taking care of him, but still everyday she worried.

"Hey"

The smile that pursed his lips was one that was truly genuine. He forgot how good her voice sounded and he never wanted to forget it.

"We need to talk and I don't want you to travel, but I was thinking maybe soon we can get together and sort this out, I cant live with they way we just left things Trish, I just cant and I'm sorry if this call is interrupting something"

His words where short and to the point. She knew he hated expressing his feelings over the phone. He was always one who wanted to see her reaction and watch how her face changed and how her eyes would change as they talked. He felt as if his words didn't mean anything if they weren't said face to face.

"Chris are you"

"Trish I'm fine really. Just wanted to see if we can somehow meet up" He knew she could tell his was lying, but he was glad she let it go.

" Maybe we can go out for a night and go to our place and talk about everything"

He let out an uncomfortable sigh as she mentioned 'their' place, yet it still warmed his heart a little knowing she thought of it as their place.

"Sounds good I'll call you later on after I check out flights and hotels"

She was going to say he didn't need to find a hotel, but held her tongue. "Sounds like a plan, I'll talk to you later bye"

"Yeah, bye". He heard the click on the other line and before he hung up his phone he whispered the words he wished he didn't have to hold back.

"I love you"


End file.
